Daddy's Little Angel: Hakuna Matata
by All4TheBest
Summary: The Barton family moved on after New York, or at least they think they did. When Erin runs into trouble at school and Thor comes back with news of a bigger foe things become complicated. Can the Barton family put the past behind them, or will it consume them. Sequel to Daddy's Little Angel.
1. School Yard Fight

A/N – UGHHHHHH! I am extremely upset with this chapter, why because I am stupid and do not save my work once I start it because, well because I am stupid, and so I got like four thousand words down and then I went to eat dinner, my cousin borrowed my computer and when finished TURNED IT OFF, like pressed the off button. My four thousand words didn't stand a chance. :'( So now here I am with my second attempt at this chapter.

Realizing I am rambling. Sorry, got upset there but really it went from like 4,139 words to 50 because she turned it off. Ughhhhhh it is my own fault and I will get over it so I will stop ranting to you my reader and get on with the story J This has more Peter in it because, come on who doesn't love a little Peter Parker? And we are getting out movie time zone so whoop-whoop.

Enjoy

And please read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter, the three R's people.

Lots 'o Love

All4TheBest.

* * *

Erin Barton sat perched on the top of the playground watching all of the kids below. Being only a kindergartener her recess was almost over and the first graders had arrived moments ago. She was looking for Peter, she always did, the entire school year. She had missed too much time with everything that happened last year and was now a year behind him in schooling now. If they timed it right, they had ten minutes from when he got outside until she had to go in. They would always camp out in-between the slide platform and the ground; there was a plat form under no one ever paid any mind to.

However Peter hadn't shown up, and had been four minutes so Erin went to look for the bushy brown hair and black rimmed glasses of her best friend. Hoping he didn't get detention. He only had once, but that was the worse school day yet. She scanned the school yard one last time and caught glyimce of Flash Thomson torching some kid. She squinted to get a better look only to realize the kid wasn't just anyone, it was Peter.

The bigger boys from his class where tossing him around a circle then she saw Flash push him to the ground. She knew what came next, Peter had told her how Flash and his friends where last year and when she was on 'vacation', the only reason this year was different is he got away early enough. She looked around for a teacher, but like every time something was wrong she could not find one. She looked back at the boys to see Flash throwing back his head in laughter. Deciding enough was enough she jumped off the playground and walked over to where Flash and the other boys where, closer to the field than the playground as to make sure they weren't caught. Wanting to scare the boys she rolled up her long sleeved pink shirt to her elbows as she charged the boys. Her light blue eyes narrowed at Flash.

"Leave Peter Alone," She called pushing through the boys to see Peter lying on the ground and Flash in the middle of kicking him. "Oh look boys it is Ewey Erin," Flash said and all the first grader boys laughed a few other kids stopped playing and joined in the circle that had now formed around Peter, Flash, and Erin.

"Stop Flash," Erin growled.

"Stop doing what, this," he said as he kicked Peter in the leg making the boy cringe. Erin took two long strides and placed her hands on Flash's chest pushing with all her might and sending the larger boy crashing to the ground.

"I said stop," She said turning to help Peter up and hand him his glasses. Yet as she was standing up from picking up said glasses she felt to hands push her face first into the dirt. She tried to grab on to Peter to steady herself but only resulted and taking her friend down as well.

"Oh look its Ewey Erin, and Potty Pants Parker!" Flash giggled.

"He is not a potty pants and you know it. You bully." Erin spat jumping back to her feet and pushing Flash once again.

"I know nothing," He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Well that explains your grades." Erin murmured getting a few chuckles out of the crowd of kids that surrounded them as Peter he got to his feet.

"What did you say!" Flash said taking a step toward Erin small fist rose like all bad boy first graders do.

"E.J, it's not worth it, come on," Peter said Erin turned to her friend and moved to walk out of the circle. Flash moved to grip Erin's hair yanking it quite hard sending the girl on to her bum; tears sprung into her eyes on contact.

"Oh look ewey Erin is crying, she's a cry baby, a cry baby Barton, Cry Baby Barton, Cry Baby Barton," he began to chant and the other kids joined in as well.

"I am not a cry baby!" Erin said standing up and facing the boy that towered over her.

"Oh yeah then why are you crying." He ridiculed with a cocky smile on his face as he pranced around the circle like he won a prize.

"I am not crying," Erin protested crossing her arms despite the silent tears that ran down her face. He then wiped his dirty fingers across her cheek in a taunting manner. Erin quickly went to move the hand as a reflex. Flash had other ideas grabbing Erin's wrist and twisting it

Erin yelped in pain more tears coming as the kids continued to chant Cry Baby Barton. He laughed and went to tap her cheek when she seized his wrist with her good hand and twisted it behind his back lightly kicking the back of his knee cap so he fell to his knees.

"Not so tough now are you Eugene." She asked walking away and joining Peter who at this point had taken to standing in the group of kids praying his friend didn't get herself killed.

"Hey Barton," Flash said and Erin turned before feeling a fist collide with the right side of her jaw, a previously loose baby tooth flying out of her mouth blood spurting out as well more tears fell from her eyes. Peter stopped watching from the side lines.

"Stop It," He said pushing Flash back into the other kids.

"I will get you," Flash said getting to his feet and walking away tears in his own eyes. At that all the other kids ran away as well. Going back to whatever it was they were doing before the fight had broken out between the two. Peter however bent down to help Erin sit up.

"E.J, are you okay." He asked as she continued to cry, there had been very few times in recent years that Peter Parker had seen Erin Barton cry, and it usually was not because of physical pain. He knew fair well that Erin had high tolerance for pain so something was wrong.

"No, I wanna go home!" the girl cried.

"It will be okay, we will find a teacher and they will call Ms. Tasha and you can go home. It will be okay, I promise" Peter explained as he helped Erin on to her feet holding her to his side, though careful not to get any blood on him as they walked over to the closest teacher, which happened to be Ms. Harrison, one of the sweetest teachers in the school. She happened to be Peter's teacher, though she was not particularly found of the black sheep of her class.

"Ms. Harrison, Ms. Harrison, E.J got hurt Ms. Harrison," He called and the woman turned to see the two children and ran to them. She knelt down in front of Erin and moved Peter to the side.

"My dear, are you alright, what happened," Ms. Harrison asked Erin didn't answer she just continued to cry.

"Eugene twisted her wrist and then punched her." Peter explained.

"Flash, Peter, and I doubt he did all of that,"

"But he did," Peter said.

"I will talk to him alright, but for right now why don't you take her to the nurse for me." Ms. Harrison said standing up.

"I want Mommy," Erin sobbed and Peter just brought his friend into a hug.

"I know we are going to call her, she will be here soon." He said as he led her to the nurses office. Her head notched into his shoulder. The nurses office was on the other side of the school building so they walked quickly. Once they got there he knocked on the door before bringing to call to get her attention.

"Nurse Aggie, Nurse Aggie, Nurse Aggie!" He chanted until the white door opened showing an elderly woman wearing a pair of blue teddy bear scrubs. She looked down at the two and ushered them into her office.

She had white hair that was cut short and permed, she also had light brown almost caramel colored eyes under her large round brown rimmed glasses that held a chain that went around her neck at all times. On a few occasions you could see said glasses being sported as a necklace.

"My dears what has happened to you? Bring her here Peter, Bring her here. Sit right here darling, let me get some gloves. What is your name darling?" The woman asked.

"E.J Barton," Peter said as he did as asked helping Erin onto the nurse bed, He attempted to move away from Erin but the small girl had wrapped her hand around his fore arm and wasn't letting go any time soon. A few seconds later Nurse Aggie came back with a cotton ball and two ice packs wrapped in paper towels.

"My dear, here bite on this it will keep you from swallowing your own blood, did you lose your first tooth." She asked handing the small five year old the cotton ball and despite the fact she was still crying Erin nodded.

"Well aren't you lucky, didn't happen to keep your hand on it did you." Nurse Aggie said as she placed Erin's left hand on one ice pack and guided her right to hold the other. After ripping her grip from Peter of course. Erin shook her head no.

"Oh, well live and learn I guess. Now how did you manage to get yourself in such a tiffy little missy?" She asked moving to write down what was wrong with the child on one of those handy three paper things that school nurses use.

"She got in a fight with Eugene, he punched her, and hurt her wrist." Peter explained. Despite the love that was in her eyes Nurse Aggie narrowed her gaze on Peter.

"Let E.J explain please Peter." The nurse said.

"But she won't she hasn't since it happened, all she's done is cry and ask for Ms. Tasha," Peter wined.

"Who is Ms. Tasha," The nurse asked.

"E.J's Mommy," Peter said simply, he knew Ms. Tasha wasn't really Erin's mom and that Mr. Clint wasn't really Erin's dad but they raised her like Aunt May and Uncle Ben raised him. And they weren't related to her in any other way. He also had heard Erin call Ms. Tasha Mommy when she woke up from a nightmare.

"Very well, it is protocol to send children home anyways. I shall have the front desk make the call. Oh and Peter, you may want to change your shirt, go over to the lost and found after leaving here please. Can you also bring this to Erin's teacher and get someone to bright stuff while you are there." The nurse asked. Peter just nodded.

"Yes Nurse Aggie, feel better E.J" He said going to the door yet before he opened it Eugene came in crying as well.

"Nurse Aggie she broke'edted my wrist, its broke'edted and it will never heal again, they will have to cut it off and its her fault." He said pointing to Erin with the wrist that was supposed to be broken, cradling the other to his chest. Big fake crocodile tears in his eyes.

"You broke'edted her wrist first," Peter said.

"She also bit me, see." He said holding up his other arm showing a bite mark Peter knew the Eugene had probably put there himself.

"Nuh uh, you're a liar liar pants on fire." Peter yelled.

"Mr. Parker, that's quite enough. Now run along with you." Nurse Aggie said.


	2. It's Alright

A/N - Hey Everyone, I would like to thank you for my 5 reviews, 14 favorites, and 35 follows, YOU ALL ARE AMAZING, not that I don't say that alot.

3R's - Please Review, Read, and Remember to look for the next chapter.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Pulling up to the school Natasha cursed herself for having thought she could take a shower after the mission. Hair just a bit less than dripping wet and pulled into a bun she ran into the school, she wore a pair of Clint's old sweat pants and a white V-neck top seeing as these where the easiest things to find. On her feet where flip-flops that did not much more than slow her down as she tried to get to Erin.

She also decided she would have to talk to the school board, calling and leaving a message that says. "Your daughter has been in a fight, please come and pick her up as soon as possible," is not in any way okay in her book. Even thinking about the message made her heart skip a beat. Though the reason for that was the word daughter, no matter the fact she had lived with Clint and Erin in between missions, both insisting on it, when people addressed Erin as her daughter something inside her made her heart jump into her throat.

Despite allowing the small girl to call her mommy for the majority of the year hearing others say it was odd. Not that she didn't love Erin; she loved Erin more than anything in the world. That is why seeing Erin with a tear stained face busied jaw and iced wrist practically broke the woman's heart in two.

She heard the nurse explain what had happened and suggest that Erin not come the next day though the thought already had run through Natasha's head. It was a Thursday before a long weekend and with Erin bruised and battered Natasha had not planned on sending the girl to school.

Natasha opened her arms for Erin and the small girl practically jumped into them arms tears streaming down the girls face. It had only been six minutes since Natasha got the call, but she wished she could have gotten here quicker as she collected the child into her arms. She first ran her finger over the bruise on her cheek until she flinched away. It was then she noticed the odd way she held her left hand.

The nurse handed Natasha Erin's belongings as Erin hid her face in Natasha's shoulder. Natasha just thanked the woman and left. Erin fell asleep against her shoulder in the ten feet from the nurse office to the parking lot. Natasha sighed gently placing Erin in the back seat lying down her feet propped up against her head near the booster seat and feet near the door.

Natasha made sure to use the owl doll she grabbed as a pillow and using the center lap belt to lock her in. She then took the jacket that had been sitting on the back seat for weeks and draped it over Erin's body before climbing into the driver seat.

The ride to the house was a silent one; once or twice Natasha contemplated taking Erin to the Doctor. The small girl had defiantly came out of the fight worse for the wear but her injuries where nothing Natasha didn't know how to handle them, after all she did so in the field.

Once in the small apartment Natasha had grown to call home Natasha placed Erin in her bed before getting caught in the small girls vice grip, as she did every night since the first. Tired from a resent mission herself Natasha did not fight and instead climbed into the girl's bed as well. Placing a kiss amidst the girls' dark red bangs and falling asleep in the same position she had always laughed at Clint for being caught in. About a half hour later Natasha awoke and looked over at Erin who as she had thought was caught amidst a nightmare. Since Loki these had become common and unlike Russia not much seemed to fix them. Then and again Erin refused all discussions about New York finding some way to switch topic's much like her father was able to. Because of this 'talent' no one was quite sure what exactly she had gone through those few days. Natasha pulled Erin into a half hug leaning the girl back against her chest.

"Sush, Erin, It alright honey your safe." She whispered in all three languages that Erin would understand as she twisted her fingers amidst Erin's curls. She lowered her voice so it was no more then a sweet murmur of words that held no conviction. Erin however became limp in her arms once again signaling the child's trip back to dream land. She laid Erin back down on the bed this time making sure to tuck her in before leaving the room to call Clint. He should be allowed contact by now and he should know what happened, even if Natasha didn't. Two rings was all it took and even then the second ring made Natasha worry, since New York each adult stayed glued to their phone in case of emergencies and in case during a mission one just needed the other.

"Something wrong Nat?" He asked as a nonchalant answer to the phone call Natasha checked on Erin once again threw the cracked door making sure the child was alright. She then slowly moved out to the fire escape with a vocalized breath. "Wait is something really wrong, Nat. Is it Erin, What's happened?" Clint said now more worried.

"Nothing too bad I assure you, I just…. She got into a fight today at school," Natasha almost sighed, she really wish this had not happened. Erin could not fight at school; it wasn't okay in anyone's book. Yet that is what both she and Clint did, fight the 'bad guys'. She had a bad feeling this would become a large, do as I say not as I do discussion.

"She was in a fight, Is she alright, she's not hurt is she, what happened, who was it, can I talk to her?" Clint rambled with rapid-fire questions shooting out a mile per minute in worry for his little girl.

"Yes she was in a fight, and she is fine, she has a little bruise on her cheek that should fade before you even get back and apparently she lost her first tooth, I don't know what happened to start the fight or who it was she fought with. And she is asleep at the moment; I will have her call you after she wakes up, does that answer all of the questions.

"All but one, who won?" He said pride edging its way into his tone. Natasha straitened up not expecting that response.

"Clinton Barton," She said in her best imitation of May Parker.

"Don't act like you haven't thought of it Nat. I am not saying it's okay that she fought…." Clint explained.

"The kid she fought with came out with a dislocated wrist, and she bit him. Or at least that is what they said at the nurses' office." She said pride edging in her voice as well.

"That's my girl."

"She can't keep doing this Clint,"

"I know, but Nat, she won. She defended herself." Clint argued

"And got hurt doing so. She is five Clint she shouldn't be breaking kid's wrist, or even getting in fights. She is just a little girl." Nat said so in groused in the conversation that she didn't notice the soft foot steps behind her. Erin looked out tears still running down her face as she searched for her Mommy in the small apartment. She was still a bit scared and wondered where she went. Seeing the phone Erin stopped short and listened for a minute.

"We will talk to her Nat,"

"What if this becomes a regular occurrence now. What if she continues to fight at school? They said this was a warning." Natasha sighed Erin moved a bit closer.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions we don't know why she fought Nat. You are jumping to conclusions about everything." Clint said.

"I just really, really wish you were home. I just don't know what to do; I don't want to punish her for standing up for herself but…." Natasha said Erin then turned on her heel and left the balcony for the bathroom and washed his face before crawling back into the bed. She tried to fall back asleep before she felt a knock on her window where the second fire escape just happened to be.

Erin moved her blinds back to see Peter. She unlocked the window and pushed it back so Peter could enter. After the window was opened Peter jumped into the room and pulled her into a hug.

"You shouldn't have done that, Flash could have hurt you, he did hurt you." Peter said as he pulled Erin back.

"No he didn't, I am fine, but what about you he was kicking you Peter," Erin said as she moved to her bed.

"I am fine, last year was worse, I really wish someone would just stop him though." Peter said.

"Someone will, someday someone will." Erin said.

"Peter, I thought I heard you, Your Aunt and Uncle will be looking for you. You better get back to your room." Natasha said and Peter nodded before hugging Erin again said goodbye to both of the red heads and escaping threw the windows moving back up to his room.

"So, Flash is who you fought, to protect Peter." Natasha said sitting down next to Erin and opening her arms for the girl to crawl in to. Erin just huffed in response.

"Can't really be mad at you because of this can I," She said Erin looked up hopefully. "I hope you can't." she said truthfully and Natasha just laughed.

"Well if you dad asks I sent you to bed without supper alright."

"Are you really gonna," Erin asked.

"No honey, I won't send you to bed without supper. Why do we go and make some now." Natasha said Erin turned with a bright smile that always reminded Natasha of when Clint came up with a good joke.

"You can cook mommy?" Erin asked and Natasha tickled her for her trouble.

"Haha, you are a regular comedian you know that." She asked picking Erin up and flopping her upside down as she carried her to the kitchen as they both laughed.

* * *

A/N - Alright so remember to read, review, and remember to look for the next chapter. Those are the three R's.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest


	3. Not So Fast

A/N- Alright, so here is the third chapter, thank you for all that have liked and followed this story so far. You all are amazing. Happy New Year.

3R's – Read, Review, Remember to look for the next chapter.

Lots' O' Love

All4TheBest

* * *

Erin finished up drying the dishes with her little owl wash cloth balancing on her tip toes to get better access to the countertop from her small step stool. However she made sure to push her weight back onto her heals when Natasha stole a glance at the small red head. Erin finished with the last glass and stacked it before moving to grab the pots so she could put them away and head off to bed before the 'talk' came.

Because Erin well knew that the conversation that she had with her mom before dinner in no way fixed the fact she had gotten into a fight. She placed everything where it went murmured a quick goodnight and turned to her room. She tried to walk silently as she could she got about two steps before she heard a noise and felt a hand land on her head.

"Not so fast Erin Johanna Barton," Her mother chastised turning Erin around and kneeling so she was eye level with the girl. Erin shifted her gaze to anything but her mother.

"I was just gonna…." Erin began nervously twisting her foot as if trying to sink it into the tile floor as each second passed the five year old just seemed more uncomfortable.

"Walk yourself into the living room and wait there quietly until I am finished so we can have a real conversation about what happened today." Natasha offered with a raised eyebrow Erin let out an aspirated breath and lowered her shoulders in defeat.

"Yes Mommy." Erin said with a slight groan hoping the fact she was protecting Peter she turned and walked into the living room with her head hung and jumped up on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest with a sigh. This was going to be a long conversation. It was almost a fifteen minutes Natasha entered the room to see Erin in the same position she had found the girl in when they had talks like this.

"Erin, you know that you aren't allowed to fight other people," Natasha began Erin moved to protest but stop at Natasha's raised finger "ever, no matter the circumstances, no matter who you are trying to protect, you get an adult Erin, how many times have I told you that? How many times have your father, and everyone else told you that? I know you've had to have heard it a million times, so today; today: when you were at school, when you started to fight, it wasn't because you didn't know it was wrong. So I would like you to tell me why you thought it would be a good idea to fight." Natasha said keeping her voice as calm as she could.

"Mommy, I…. I…. I didn't want to start a fight. Mommy, please believe me I didn't want to fight Flash. But he was hurting Peter, like Peter said he used to last year. I couldn't find anyone and I just wanted him to stop so I pushed him, not hard I promise, but he tripped, and everything got out of hand. I didn't mean to fight mommy, I know you don't like it when I fight. I just, I had to protect Peter, and he's my friend, my best friend, my very very best friend. And the bad guy was hurting him again. I just wanted to stop the bad guys, like you and Daddy always do." Erin said tears streaming down her face as her eyes stared at the tiled floor below.

"Erin, it's, you, come here," She said but Erin just sunk deeper into herself. "Come on Sovenok 'baby owl'." She said and Erin looked up her eyes meeting that of Natasha's she then clambered into her mother's lap.

"I am sorry Mommy, I just wanted to fight the bad guys." Natasha began to play with the girls hair softly noting all the new knots that had formed and mentally making a note the girl would need a bath either that night or the next morning. Soon Erin relaxed into her mother's arms and leaned her head back with a sigh welcoming the embrace.

"Erin I know that sometimes it is hard but you have to understand, just because Daddy and I," Natasha began "and most of the adults you know" she said off handedly thinking maybe that may be an issue now she really thought about it. A kid should have more influence than just spies and solders, that couldn't be healthy. "Fight bad guys, does not mean you can. You are a kid Erin, a precious little girl, you deserve to be a child, not to worry about bad guys. Be it bad guys your dad and I encounter or school bullies. Just be a child Erin, you deserve to just be a child."

"I am in big trouble aren't I."

"Yes you are, you gave me a right scare today Sovenok 'Baby Owl'. Also your father is awaiting your call. I told him I would have you call him after you woke up,, but it slipped my mind." She said shifting so she could hand Erin the phone the little girl looked up eyes wide but dialed the familiar number anyways. The phone barely rang once before her father picked up.

"Erin. Is that you, my god, are you alright. You got in a fight, a fight, how many times have I told you." He began to ramble from the other end.

"I'm sorry daddy, I'm really sorry. I will never ever do it again." Erin said to reassure her father, though she really wasn't planning on it. She hated the feeling of fighting Flash it made her feel horrible.

"That's good to hear, but you are still grounded. You know the rules Erin, no fighting, it's dangerous, I don't want you hurt. Why, why where you even fighting in the first place?" Clint said trying to keep his voice calm despite the odd pointed and clipped words that speared every few moments. A telltale sign to Erin that she was in big trouble, The five year old wouldn't put it passed her father to ground her for two months like he had done with the helicarier hide and seek game. Then and again groundings where never very bad, She was not allowed to hang out with Peter on the weekends or go to the local gymnasium on Saturdays for open-gym. She also lost owl for that amount of time witch was never fun.

"I… Flash was hurting Peter, I… I sorry," she whispered softly.

"Erin, I understand that you want to protect Peter, but fighting, Erin you know that it's against the rules. What should you have done when you saw Peter in trouble?" Clint said with an understanding sigh, he now at least saw why Erin fought and he understood. Not that he ordained it, but he understood. Erin would always protect Peter just as Peter would always protect Erin, it was just their friendship.

"Looked for a teacher," She whispered, "I did Daddy, but I didn't see any," Erin explained trying to validate her reason for the fight.

"How well did you look for a teacher?" Clint asked once again with a pointed tone as if he knew Erin had not tried very hard.

"Not really hard," Erin sighed.

"Give the phone to Nat please, then go get Owl, I think he should spend a bit of time with Nat don't you…" Clint said.

"But daddy," Erin began.

"No buts, please and thank you." Erin frowned but wiggled her way out of her Mother's lap handing Natasha the phone and then went into her room with her head down, dragging her feet.

"I hate this," Natasha said with a sigh.

"Who would have thought you were the pushover." Clint joked Natasha just growled though she was quite aware that she was the pushover. Witch was quite funny actually seeing as most they met thought she would be the one with the iron fist.

"I, she was protecting Peter," Natasha sighed as if that made it alright.

"She fought Nat." Clint said.

"How long," Natasha asked not needing to specify what she meant.

"two weekends," Clint said with a sigh.

"Two weekends." Natasha said and at that moments Erin exited the room with Owl clenched in her grasp. She held it out to Natasha reluctantly. Natasha grabbed the owl toy and tugged a bit before Erin released it and turned for her room.

"Erin after next weekend you can have owl back." Natasha said simply and Erin nodded her mind far from the fact her punishment was less than she expected and on the fact she was being punished at all.

"Can I go to bed," Erin murmured.

"Yes Ma'am, after you say good night to your father." Natasha said handing the phone back to Erin.

"Night Daddy, love you."

"Good Night Erin, Love you too."

* * *

A/N – Theres the chapter, which I hope shows a bit more of natural reactions from Natasha and Clint. I didn't make them extremely harsh on this issue for a reason. So I hoped this felt a bit more, real.

3 r's – remember to look for the next chapter, review, and read (witch you just did)

Happy New Year,

Lots' O' Love

All4TheBest


	4. Not only a Nightmare

A/N – 'Ello Puppet, and welcome to the forth chapter. This is the beginning of the upward climb to our climax. You will see what I mean later Just read, and well review, maybe remember to look for the next chapter. You know 3R's and all that jazz.

Lots' O' Love

And wishes for a good 2013

All4TheBest.

* * *

In a room filled with pictures of her favorite memories, and owl nick knacks galore. Under the light purple canopy of her light oak four poster bed Erin Barton was out like a light. Her back turned to her door as she was curled up in her odd position, she was on her side with one leg strait and the other knee resting against the bed making her stomach lay flat on the bed she was holding her pillow in her death grip her neck craned forward to rest on it as well. Her dark red hair cascaded over her face and her blanket pulled to her shoulders. Though her body was stoic and seemed to be shocked and stiff, she twisted her legs and sprung up swallowing a scream. Her pale purple down comforter complete with a large hoot owl plastered on the middle fell to her lap as she shook violently.

_Blood, _

_Screams, _

_Pain,_

_Cold, _

_Falling, _

All these words played over and over again in the child's mind as tears soaked her cheek, the hot tears mingling with the cold sweat that covered her body and made her shiver. She grabbed the blanket with her hands and pulled it to her shoulders before falling back against the pillow with a whimper. She took a few shaky breaths before snuggling deeper into her pillow trying to imagine it was her owl that she would be getting back the next day. She closed her eyes for merely a second before the image that had scared her to begin with flashed back across her mind and sent her body ridged once more. She thought to try to hum her song but once again closing her eyes was met with the same result. So she crawled out of the bed and tugged at her elastic shorts that always seemed to ride up. Erin's night gown held a picture of the girl's favorite princess 'Merida' in water color fashion and many purple swirls on the light blue surface. It was simply shorts and a tee shirt. The apartment was much colder than Erin remembered when she went to sleep the change in temperature from the warmth of her blanket to the cold apartment causing the small red head to shiver and grab her comforter as well and drag it behind her.

Her bare feet sunk into the carpet as she trudged across the small hall tiptoeing past her parent's room and into the rest room. There she dropped the comforter in the middle of the floor shut the door and went potty. Using the toilet as a step she pushed her body onto the small cabinet that had the sink and leaned over to wash her hands before jumping off and grabbing her blanket once more and walking back into the hall.

Her throat felt raw and sore so she took to the kitchen to fetch herself a glass of water. However the task sounded much easier than it actually was, dropping her comforter on the floor once more she moved to grab a bar stool she would be needing to reach not only the cup cabinet but the ice cubes in the freezer also. Finishing her drink of water from the sink she placed the glass face down in the sink and made way back to her room, stopping to grab her comforter of course. However in the back of her mind held the suspicion of why her mother had not yet awoken. Natasha was a notoriously light sleeper and always awoke soon after Erin if the child decided to get out of bed. With this thought prickling the back of her mind she looked over to her parents' bedroom door that she know realized was cracked. She moved closer to get a better look laying a hand on the door and pushing slightly.

"I beg of you not to finish that action child. For you will not take comfort in the sight that awaits you like you believe," Erin stopped her hand on the door and turned to the place where the voice originated hoping that she was dreaming. Because she knew that voice, oh she knew that voice well. It was he voice that haunted her every nightmare with words of destruction to her Ohana.

It was the voice of a man that she was always scared would come back to take what he believed to be his. It was the voice of one of the few people in the world who scared the small red head. Erin gulped and side stepped the couch over to the door of the apartment.

"Your fear is growing child. I am sorry for I do not mean to scare you." The voice was silky and understated making Erin shiver and causing goose bumps erupting over her freckled skin. "I mean you no harm, I am…" The voice continued in the same silky tone.

"I… I," Erin stated her voice shaky before she took a deep breath and composed herself. "I am not scared of you." She said and surprisingly her voice did not crack or waver.

"It is a bad idea to lie to a liar, has not anyone told you this before child." The man asked and Erin turned on her heal and turned on the fan light before closing her eyes as the bright light flickered on blinding her delicate pupils. After adjusting her eyes to the room she turned around hiding her face in her blanket before lowering slowly.

She was met with a sight she wasn't expecting.

It looked nothing like the man she usually placed with the voice. His skin was now a deep blue, deeper than the child's eyes. His own eyes were as red as the blood he split last time he was here. A darker more brown shade than Natasha's but lighter than Erin's. He was taller and lines protruded from his skin like scars though they did not seem to be injures.

Erin moved closer once again leaving her blanket on the ground but not bothering to grab it. She reached her hand out slowly until the soft warm pads of her fingers brushed against his cheek. The skin under turned tan then back blue making Erin yelp in surprise and pull back. His face etched into her memory and name on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth yet all that came out was an aspirated breath. She took a deep shaky breath before moving to say his name again.

"….."

* * *

A/N – Dun Dun Dun!

Who do you think it is? What happened to Tasha? Leave answers in review box. I have no idea when I can update next, but Reviews always make me write quicker. *wink *wink.

Read, Review, and remember to look for the next chapter.

Lot's O' Love

All4TheBest


	5. Liar!

**_A/N short chapter alert. Because this one is like less than 1,000 words. I think this Is my shortest upload in any story to date. For that I am sorry but I really didn't want to go any further into the story line this chalter. Thank you all for the reviews so far. :) _**

**_3Rs - read, review, and Remeber to look for the next chapter. :)_**

**_Lots' O' Love. _**

**_All4TheBest_**

* * *

She reached her hand out slowly until the soft warm pads of her fingers brushed against his cheek. The skin under turned tan then back blue making Erin yelp in surprise and pull back. His face etched into her memory and name on the tip of her tongue. She opened her mouth yet all that came out was an aspirated breath. She took a deep shaky breath before moving to say his name again.

"Please, do not scream, I understand you're scared but I will not be able to help you if you scream." He said his hand clasping over her mouth. Yet it was in a defensive way as if he was trying to protect her.

"Help me!" Erin growled finding conviction. She pushed his hand away easily and turned to face him. Her blue eyes sparkled with a deadly glint that her Uncle Phil had taught her on one of their long days in Texas as her father guarded the tesseract. Her face narrowed more as the memory flooded because she pointed the blame at the man before. He was the reason Her Uncle Phil no longer taught her anything.

"Yes, Your Mother…" He began before being cut off. "What did you do to her," Erin began before turning to run to her parent's room "Mommy," She called entering the room to find it empty. Words where etched into the table it looked like the markings Doctor Selvig had pointed out on the tesseract. Erin wrenched out a sob as she fell to the ground. Her legs popping out beside her as her hands flew to catch her tears. Loki followed after her and knelt next to her form.

"You where forewarned." Loki said simply laying a hand on her shoulder that Erin shrugged off.

"I don't care. She's gone," Erin said pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head between them with a sob. "I want my mommy." She whispered.

"I understand, and I shall help," He said. Erin looked up.

"You….."

"I know my appetence is startling, and I do not know much about you. But I wish to help you get your mother back. It is my belief that no child should be left without parents." He said softly pulling the weeping girl into a hug. He at the moment thought it a good idea. That was scrapped when Erin turned and started hitting him in the chest.

"Liar, Liar, you don't want to get her back; you're the one who took her! Liar, Liar, Liar" Erin chanted her voice started out on the verge of a yell but fell with each syllable till she was crying again.

"Child, I did not take your mother from you. I think you mistake me for another. I am P…." Loki began raising his hands in defeat.

"….. Loki," The word held no conviction no anger no tone. It was dead and seemed to be conceding to a plan she had not yet heard. "You are Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim." She said her voice now a whisper.

"You know my name child. How, I do not believe we have met." Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't, you. Wait. Don't you remember taking over New York last year."

"I do not believe so. This is my first time traveling to mudguard completely. Did I attempt to take over New York last year." He said though the inflection of his voice was more of a question than a statement Erin raised an eyebrow and then tried to wipe away her tears.

"You won't fool me! I..." Erin said her voice failing her momentarily due to the broken breaths that she just couldn't calm. "I know it was you. This is all a trick. It's just a trick." Covering her ears with her hands she closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her fingers in her scalp with a cry.

"I mean not to fool you, but you must trust me child. He will not be patient. We have little time." Loki said pulling Erin to her feet being finished with her tears. He was used warriors not children. Erin cried louder and he picked her up. Treating her as no more than a bag of garbage needing to be disposed of. He turned and sat her down on the couch.

"Child" he said before he realized the girl had fallen asleep in his arms He laid her down on the couch and covered her with her comforter. He took a pillow from the side of the couch and placed it under her head. He took a step back and tripped over the television remote. The screen across the way it flickered to life and showed a bright eye. He knew that the child who slept before him was the one being shown on the Television. He then grabbed the remote and randomly bagan pressing buttons until he somehow turned it off.

Breahing a sigh of relief he moved to sit in one of the seats across from the couch and leaned over. Pressing his palm into his eyes He sighed once again. Her decided he hated Midgard and its... Children.

* * *

_A/N - There you go and there it is. I love getting feed back from my readers so I have a poll question. _

_who is the first avenger (other than Tasha or Clint) do you all want to see first? Leave answer in review box. _

_3rs - read, review, remember to look for the next chapter._

_Lots' O' Love_

_All4TheBest_


	6. A Fear and a Call

**A/N – I AM ALIVE. I know I haven't uploaded this story in like forever, know it was because of a mixture of not knowing how to continue with Erin's story. I steped away from her a bit, started writing a new character and the ideas are flowing, abit slower than they used to. So hopefully I will update again soon, or at least not 3 months from now. I know this chapter is kind of short and really choppy but I needed it to move the story along. So please enjoy, Oh ya and there is some Tony in this one, Yey. **

**Oh and remember those three little R's**

**1) Read**

**2) Review **

**3) Remember to look for the next chapter. **

**Lots O' Love**

**All4TheBest**

* * *

Erin woke up almost an five and a half hours later with the belief everything had just been a bad dream. Loki was on Asgard far away from Erin and never able to hurt her Ohana again, just like Thor told her. She dreamt that and her mother was asleep in the next room tossing and turning ever so slightly with minor nightmares that constantly plagued her sleep when Daddy wasn't home. Minor nightmares where small and usually resulted in no more than a cold sweat and a bit off restlessness. Erin could usually handle those.

It was the major nightmares. The times Erin awoke to screams coming from the room to see her mother flush against the mattress straining against some unknown force shouting words Erin wished she didn't know in Russian. These where the nights Erin broke the rules and called anyone and everyone she could think of to help. Most times her father was first on that list, however nine times out of ten the person she did get a hold of was Pepper Potts, Jane Foster, or Darcy Lewis. The three had been awoken at many rude hours of the night to assist the girl in how to calm down her mother. They where good at it, Erin had to admit.

Even when her lift blue eyes peeked from there eyelid blanket to see the ceiling and her hand gripped couch instead of mattress everything did not register. She however turned to her side to see a sleeping Norse god.

Her mind went into over drive and she scrambled to get up. However in her mad dash stand she did not place her feet under her. And sure enough as she pushed off to stand she fell back to the floor with a thud, awaking the norse god. Loki looked up at the child who then scrambled to her feet and ran for her parents room. He was not only larger, but also faster and he wrapped his arms around the girl as she got to the door and pulled her back.  
"No, Child, do not torture yourself. You know what awaits you. It has not changed." Loki said and Erin stopped becoming limp in his arms.

She huffed uneven breaths as more tears came pouring out. She pushed the hands away from her side and stormed into her room slamming the door behind her with a force she was not used to. It was a very rare occasion that she ever slammed any door and nine out of ten times she did not mean to. It was mostly a combination of not realizing how hard she pushed it or the unavoidable vacuum that happens when a window is open. She then dove into her small desk that had been recently moved into the room throwing scraps of homework paper everywhere while searching high and low for her small phone. She moved from drawer to drawer never sticking to one for two long as an ever growing pile of scraps surrounded her.

'Victory' she thought pulling the small devise out of her drawer and flipping it open pressing the green call button twice the phone automatically connecting to the person she called last, the phone rang and rang as Erin crawlled from her window on to the fire escape she then made her way up to the roof all the while praying for the person to answer the call. Around the fourth ring she lost hope. Until she heard the call connect.

"Hello," The disgruntled voice sounded. "Who is this," It added as an after thought. The voice was slow and lethargic compared to the speakers normal manner of verbose language and eleguent sounds.

"Uh….. Uncle Tony," Erin said softly. After Manhatten in the few days that the Avengers where stuck on base Erin got to know all of them pretty well and taken to calling almost all avengers her aunts or uncles accepting them into her Ohana. Thor was the only o ne who had yet to earn that privilege, reasoning, a combination of eating the last poptart in the break room and lighting.

"Erin, its, four am whats wrong." Tony said with a yawn even though he himself had not been getting much sleep as of late.

"Mommy is gone, Loki's here, I am scared Uncle Tony." Erin said her voice braking over the fact her mother was missing.

"Erin this isn't a joke is it?" He asked sounding much more awake.

"N….no Uncle Tony, its not a joke I promise." She said and heard movement on the other end as well as the dial tone of a phone before hearing snippits of a conversation that took place on the other end. She waited a few minutes listening to Tony and who ever he was talking to.

"Erin. Listen to me, I need you to stay on the roof exactly where you are until Uncle Steve or I am there to get you do you understand." Tony said his voice switching yet again to a leader tone. Erin nodded her head.

"Use your words."

"Yes Sir." She said, the line was dead for a while but the bustling on the other line made Erin think that Tony probably set down the phone and was doing something else. She thought about hanging up but the commotion on the other end kept her calm somehow. She heard the muffled voices of her Uncle Tony arguing with her Uncle Steve on the other line before she heard a deep breath being taken in by the other end.

"Erin, Erin, Honey are you still there?" The other line asked though it wasn't Tony's voice that came thru it was Pepper's.

"Yes," Erin said simply.

"Good, good girl, are you still on the roof?

"Yes"

"Good, good, Erin, Erin I need you to tell me if you know where your father is on mission?"

"Yes."

"Tell me where then Erin, so we can get him home."

"It's top secret." Erin said simply as all her other answers had been.

"Erin, listen to me hunny I know you are never supposed to tell anyone where your parents get deployed but this is serious hunny. I need to know." Pepper said clearly becoming agitated but staying as calm as she could be.

"No!" Erin said sharply. The five year old wanted Pepper to stop asking. It was a rule her Uncle Phil gave her. Unless she trusted the person 310 present, she should never ever give away the location of her parents. And though she trusted Pepper a lot there were few who Erin trusted 310 percent.

"Erin," The voice was not that of Tony once again. "I need to get a hold of your Dad alright kid. So I need you to tell me where he is or I can't tell him what's happened." Tony tried to explain as easily and calmly as he could not wanting to startle the girl.

"Call Uncle Nick then, I not allowed to say." Erin said a with a slight snip that she had learned from her mother.

"I.. Erin," Erin heard a conversation take place on the other side of the phone despite the fact it was muffled. She took this opportunity to look down at the street below. There she saw an all too familiar motor bike pull into the parking garage. She knew he lived close but that was fast.

"Uncle Tony, Uncle Tony?" She called into the receiver.

"Ya Erin,"

"Uncle Steve is here." She states as a sigh of relief was heard from the other side of the phone.

"Erin, stay on the roof until you see Uncle Steve okay. Do not go down until he comes to get you. I need you to promise me that you will stay put." Tony said and Erin nodded before remembering she had to speak.

"Yes, Uncle Tony." Erin said with a sigh. She however didn't hang up. She was too scared too. She felt helpless once again.

"Uncle Tony," She called knowing he more than likely wouldn't answer.

"Ya Kid." Tony said much to Erin's surprise.

"I'm scared this is gonna be like last time." Erin said voicing her fear.

"I…" Tony began before realizing he was scared of the same thing. He couldn't tell her not to worry when he was worried about it. He wouldn't lie to her like that.

"I am too Erin. I am too."


	7. Author's Note

Authors Note -

Dear lovely readers,

Please do not hate me. I have been chasing a few other muses and I have lost what I wanted to do with this story. In short dear lovely readers who I hope won't be mad at me I gave up. I keep writing 100 or 200 word short snippits for the next chapter of this story that end with dead ends. However the storyline I planned for after this is booming. So I am not going to follow that story line out, sooner or later. The thing is Erin is older in that one

(quite a bit older), and not to make a five year old a fifteen year old overnight (Just an expression, I don't know how old she will end up) I have decided to give you a filler story, kind of like filler chapters. This story will start with a Baby Erin and follow her growing up though milestones, I.E walking, riding a bike, you get the picture. The link to that story is below. Once again lovely readers I am so sorry I was unable to finish this story for you. Please do not hate me.

Lots' of Love, and regret.

All4TheBest.

s/9447243/1/Daddy-s-Little-Angel-Many-Milestones


End file.
